botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Boilers
|role=Destroyer Cadre |equipment=Boiler-Pattern Terminator Armour Assault Grenade Launcher Power Fist Frak & Krak Grenades Close-Combat Weapon Rad Cleanser Heavy-Flamer w/Chem-Munitions }} The Blood Boilers are the elite Terminator armoured Destroyer cadres utilised exclusively by the ferocious Berserkers of Uran Legion. They are known for making free and frequent use of the deadilies and most forbidden alchemical weapons - the crawling horror of Phosphex, lethal Cullgene gas and flesh-eating Vasgotex. They are outfitted in unique Blood-Boiler pattern Terminator Armour outfitted with specialised units to disperse it accordingly. Where the Blood Boilers walk they bring only lingering, ugly death, destroying the very ground they walk upon, destroying all in their path. Background Everything ends. That is the motto of the Blood Boilers, a brotherhood that exemplifies the very darkest aspects of the Imperial war machine. Formed of the Destroyer cadres of the Berserkers of Uran, the Blood Boilers were often seen as the Emperor’s final solution to a non-compliant world, mixing the disturbing effects of rad and phosphex weaponry with the even more disturbing battlefield habits of the White Devil’s sons. In most Legions, the deployment of Destroyer cadres is a carefully considered and rarely-employed tactic. The destruction they wreak upon the environment, the toll it takes on the bodies of the Marines in their ranks, and not least of all the psychological effect on the lost cultures of man the Crusade attempts to bring back into its fold, are all incredible costs to consider. Mankind needs the soil to thrive, the Legions need their fighters well, and the Imperium needs its citizens to believe that they are better off back under its rule, for if they do not, what then is the Crusade for? None of this matters to the Berserkers of Uran, for they only truly care about one thing - survival of the fittest. To them, the sheer ruination brought by a Destroyer assault is something almost perversely satisfying, for it proves their strength above all else around them. The land is too soft to contain them, other Astartes are too weak to emulate them, and the lesser mortals are too cowardly to stand before them. Notable Members *'Overlord Riktus Innorvak' - Known as the Hand of the Devil and the Barren One, Innorvak was Overlord of the Blackening Scourge and master of the Blood Boilers, the Legion's Destroyer elite. He was a hulking monster of a man encased in specialised terminator plate and wielding an arsenal of weapons that both exemplified his Legion and his order. As the head of the Blood Boilers, his weapons integrated both alchemical armaments and bolstered to his already formidable physical prowess. In battle, Riktus utilised the heavily modified power fist, Atrocity, an unnecessarily brutal weapon befitting its owner. He had its usual disruption field generators replaced with a series of motorised adamantium teeth lining the fingers and palm, each sawing at great speeds as Riktus closed his fist on the target. Armour, flesh, and bone alike were all reduced to a ruinous paste. *'Centurion Thanatus Vagraedon' - Centurion Vagraedon served in the Berserker's 17th Company, fully immersed in Uran's culture, as denoted by the runes on his Cataphractii battle-plate which had been fully immersed in Uran's culture, which he shared with many among the Blackening Scourge. Despite his full immersion into the culture of his Primarch's culture, he often wore his long braided hair into large topknot which signified his Cthonian origins. Recruited a year after Raktra took command of his Legion, he demonstrated an aptitude for destruction and a cold disregard for life which his superiors found commendable. In short order he was assigned to the Blackening Scourge's destroyer units, and rose to join the infamous Blood Boilers (the pict-file above is composited from pict-captures taken prior to that elevation; once inducted, a Blood Boiler would never have his armour cleaned unless filth and gore impeded its function). Within this heartless brotherhood he would reap a tally of lives which ran into the thousands before the Great Crusade's end. On Hazat and several other worlds, he would build on that frightening toll, rendering soldiers and civilians alike into nothing but organic slurry. Unit Composition *'4-9 Blood Boilers' *'1 Blood Boilers Sergeant' Unit Type *'Infantry' Wargear *'Boiler-Pattern Terminator Armour' *'Assault Grenade Launcher' *'Power Fist' *'Frak & Krak Grenades' *'Close-Combat Weapon' *'Rad Cleanser' Optional Wargear Any Blood Boiler may take the following: *'Chainfist' *'Lightning Claw' *'Rad Grenades' One Blood Boiler for every five Terminators in the unit may exchange their grenade launcher for the following: *'Heavy Flamer with Chem-Munitions' Optional Wargear (Sergeant Only) The Blood Boilers Sergeant may exchange their grenade launcher for the following: *'Combi-Weapon' Category:B Category:Berserkers of Uran Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Units